Frutas y Verduras
by risitta
Summary: Al final de todo, se dio cuenta de algo importante: si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha amaba más que los tomates, era a Sakura Haruno empapada de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**FRUTAS Y VERDURAS**

**Resumen: **Al final de todo, se dio cuenta de algo importante: si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha amaba más que los tomates, era a Sakura Haruno empapada de ellos.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Son cuatro capis, creo.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

-

-

**TOMATES**

-

-

Era un total desastre. 

Una mujer llena de tomates despedazados, tirada en el piso riendo desquiciadamente. Su cabello, su ropa, todo su cuerpo invadido de ese vegetal.

Ninguno de los que presenciaban la escena sabían lo que ocurría, estaban muy confundidos, ¿qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha llevando a la chica en brazos?

El muchacho se ensució cuando la levantó del piso. Poco le importó que resultara perjudicado.

_Amaba los tomates._

Karin tenía las facciones desencajadas: su tan elaborado plan había fallado. Era muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy tonta.

¿A quién se le ocurre arrojarle tomates a alguien para que se descubra su verdadera identidad? Estaba loca.

Ahora su enemiga se había llevado el premio gordo. En vez de arruinarle la vida, consiguió un adorable momento. El Uchiha se había reído en coro con sus compañeros, eso nunca lo había visto. Se maldijo.

― Suigetsu, ¿quieres ir a comer? ― preguntó desilusionada. Ya no había esperanzas.

Naruto no paraba de reír, era increíble cómo ella los había engañado. Sai también reía. El mayor logro de la chica fue otorgarles un poco de diversión a esos amargados.

Sasuke sonreía imperceptiblemente. Ella logró notarlo y al instante la inundó la felicidad. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

― Oye, bájame ― rogó ― necesito limpiarme.

― No ― dijo cortante.

― ¿Por qué no? ― frunció el ceño.

― Será tu castigo ― vaya tono sensual.

Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, ella se había resignado. Él la depositó en la cama, la chica cerró los ojos, esperaba su dolorosa penitencia.

_Fue todo lo contrario:_

Él le quitaba a besos los residuos del vegetal.

Y es que, si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha amaba más que los _tomates_, era a _Sakura Haruno_ empapada de ellos.

Deliciosos.

-

-

¿Estoy loca? Si. Talvez los siguientes días no actualice pronto, pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y todos los días trataré de subir nuevos capítulos. Gracias de antemano.

¿Me regalan un exquisito comentario con sabor a manzana?


	2. Chapter 2

**FRUTAS Y VERDURAS**

_risita_

MANZANAS

·

·

—¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? —esa era la voz furiosa de Sakura Haruno. Y, en efecto, estaba muy enojada.

Había pasado una semana entera rogándole a Dios por el paradero de sus tres amigos. Sasuke, Naruto y Sai salieron un día y no regresaron. Según ella estaban en una misión que sólo duraría unas cuantas horas, que al final terminó durando siete días; mismo tiempo que pasó estresada, preocupada y sin poder dormir.

Su aspecto era deplorable: sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, víctimas de las lágrimas que habían acumulado y que sin ningún pudor salieron victoriosa, lucía unas ojeras oscuras por el insomnio y sus uñas eran casi inexistentes a causa de un nefasto ataque de nervios.

Todo lucía mal.

Era la primera vez que desaparecían tanto tiempo.

Se encontraba perdida por sus sentimientos. Sabía que talvez la misión se había complicado o que talvez habían decidido tomar un descanso, pero ¿por qué no le avisaron? Ella había pasado todos esos días muy preocupada viendo pasar el tiempo sin tener noticias.

Los miró una vez más. Estaban intactos, hasta se veían mas relajados. Naruto regalaba una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, su cabello estaba alborotado pero no daba ni señal de que habían tenido una batalla. Sasuke, por su parte, lucía sereno y sus ojos también brillaban de una manera especial, como queriendo descifrar los pensamientos de la chica. Sai estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero parecía que ahora lo hacía de verdad.

Algo había pasado en el lapso de ausencia que tuvieron. Esa interrogante había llenado a los chicos de una inmensa alegría y a ella de una total desdicha.

No obtenía respuesta alguna de los chicos, quería matarlos, descuartizarlos, ahogarlos y hacerles un sinfín de cosas malas que sólo un asesino despiadado haría, pero debía de guardar la cordura, tenía que esperar el testimonio que le darían sus compañeros.

—Estábamos en una misión —dijo Naruto—, no veo porque tuvieras que ponerte así.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó encolerizada— ¡Claro! Una misión que sólo duraría unas cuantas horas, no todo una semana —gritó al borde del llanto.

—Ya sabemos fea —habló Sai— pero el lugar al que fuimos estaba espléndido y habían unos bares magníficos y decidimos divertirnos un poco.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente y Naruto casi mató con la mirada a Sai.

No se habían percatado de la bomba que acababan de activar.

—¿Divirtiéndose? —cuestionó con la voz mas chillona que tenía.

No podría controlarse más. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Ya no se sentía tan desdichada, ahora de verdad estaba enojada y muy decidida a matarlos, no le importaba más el método que utilizaría.

—Si eso —inquirió de nuevo Sai— Y no sabes de qué manera lo disfrutamos.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que no me hayan avisado? Después de tanto tiempo conociéndonos, ¿no pudieron tomarse la molestia de contarme de sus planes? —gritó la chica— ¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

—De hecho sí —musitó Sai— Habían chicas muy buenas.

Abrió otra vez la bocota. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y detuvo a Naruto, que estaba decidido a ahorcarlo.

Sakura los observó detenidamente. Respiró una vez, lo hizo una vez más y, por último, tomó el respiro más profundo.

—¡Qué te jodan! —gritó— ¡Qué los jodan a los tres! —señaló a los mencionados— Es más, ¡Jodanse mutuamente! Eso será mejor. Busquen quién los ayude para hacer la comida o limpiar su apartamento, también busquen quién los cure cuando estén heridos. Después de todo, sólo soy una persona que no tiene derecho a pasar el rato con ustedes por no tener un par de huevos.

Estaba muy enojada y decepcionada. Sus amigos la habían cambiado por una noche de parranda. En siete días no pudieron avisarle sobre sus planes. Claro, por eso nunca la invitaron desde el principio, ella les estorbaba.

¡Malditos hombres!

—Saben, yo de verdad los consideraba mis amigos, pensaba que ustedes también eran capaces de darlo todo por nuestra relación. Pero esta bien, son hombres, me cambian por unas buenas tetas y por una noche de copas. ¿Por eso siempre me excluyen verdad? —susurró— Esta bien, queda entendido.

—Sakura, no digas esas cosas. Nosotros somos tus amigos y de verdad te queremos, pero no es lo mismo. A ti no podemos contarte muchas cosas y tú no puedes contarnos tampoco cosas de mujeres —Naruto la miró—No es nada personal, amiga. Son cosas de la vida, el género es el género, ¿no?

—¡Cállate macho alfa! —Sakura gritó— No digas estupideces, no pongas el dedo en la llaga, que ya duele mucho. ¿Y saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran con sus malditas vidas. Bébanse las copas que quieran, acuéstense con las viejas que sea y déjenme a mí en paz.

—Espera, no podemos dejar las cosas así— dijo el rubio.

Trató de caminar pero en sus piernas le fallaron. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero las manos de Sasuke y Naruto la sostuvieron. Ella temblaba de la ira. Estaba hiperventilando.

—¡Suéltenme, no tienen derecho a tocarme! Es el género, ¿no? —suspiró tristemente— ¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Caminó bruscamente siendo seguida por la mirada triste de los chicos. Se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando llegó, tocó tres veces la puerta y lejos oyó la voz ebria de su maestra pidiéndole que entrara. La obedeció rápidamente. Estaba decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —musitó Sakura.

—Dime —deletreó Tsunade.

—Me ausentaré una semana de mi trabajo. Si alguien te pregunta a dónde fui, no le digas. Pondrás en mi lugar a un chico llamado Kaito, harás que él se integre a mi equipo y que conviva con los chicos.

—¿Y tú donde piensas estar? —preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

—Seré Kaito. Estoy dispuesta a tener bolas para darles una lección a mis compañeros. Ya me harté de que me discriminen, ya me harté de no poder ir de parranda con ellos, estoy cansada de no poder entrenar a su nivel. Ya no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más diferencias y si para hacerles entender que yo soy capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que ellos necesito ser un hombre, lo haré.

—Esta bien —hipó Tsunade.

—Y por favor no les digas dónde estoy. Quiero que sientan lo mismo que yo sentí cuando no me avisaron de su pequeño lapso de diversión.

—Entendido querida —su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, la ebriedad la estaba matando— ¡Regresa pronto!

Sakura sonrió. Se las pagarían.

Abandonó la oficina de Tsunade y divisó en la rama de un árbol una apetecible manzana. Se trepó al árbol y la cortó de un jalón. Se recostó sobre la rama y le dio un mordisco a la jugosa manzana.

¡Que rica sabía la venganza!

·

·

¿Cuánto tiempo me ausenté? No lo sé. Tengo un bloqueo.

Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Macarena que tenía semanas pidiéndomelo y que yo, por holgazana, no me ponía a redactarlo. Todo saldrá bien, ¡te quiero amiga!

risita=*


End file.
